And The Flavor Lasted
by Kikiza
Summary: Time is ticking away... Mori can't hold his feelings in but can't tell...


**Pairing:** Mitsukuni (Honey) x Takashi (Mori)

**Notes:** I really enjoyed writing this. It is so sweet and I really hope you all like it. If you do, please tell me so I know to write more sweet stories!

* * *

"Takashi!" Yelled a little excited voice from behind the tall and silent man who was looking out the window. Mori turned around to find sweet little Mitsukuni running towards him smiling like the sweet little thing he is. Takashi smiled lightly and braced himself as Honey leaped forward, wrapping himself around the tall man.

"Takashi, guess what!" Mitsukuni said happily resting his head on Takashi's. Mori shrugged and Honey giggled. "The Club is closed for today so I thought you and me could go get some ice cream!" Honey exclaimed. Mori smiled lightly.

"Yeah. It sounds good." Takashi said and the little blonde boy on his shoulders yelled in excitement. Mori walked, in a very relaxed manor towards the door to the outside of the school. Honey was bouncing on Mori's shoulders and it made him blush.

Honey really was adorable and that thought had been coming back to Mori time and time again. Their final year in high school was drawing to an end and afterwards Mori had planned a special vacation to Hawaii for just the two of them where Mori planned to finally tell Honey how he felt. Sadly Mori had discovered the day before that when they graduated Honey had to go to New York for a long Karate tournament to make his father happy and Mori had been entered into a Keno championship in Hong Kong. They were going to be apart almost all summer. When Honey had come calling for Mori a few minutes ago, while he stared out the window, he had been thinking about how to tell Honey how he felt before time was up. Only one week till graduation.

"Hey Takashi~" Honey sing songed at him. Mori looked up at the little boy who was blissfully bouncing on his shoulders.

"Yes Mitsukuni?" Mori said quietly, his mind still trying to contemplate how to tell the sweet, innocent little boy that he was in love with him. Honey chucked and looked at the bright blue sky as birds fluttered about.

"I was just wondering… What do you think the club will do without us?" Honey asked looking down. He looked a little sad. The Host Club did have a very special meaning to him. If it wasn't for Tamaki, Honey wouldn't have been able to realize that it was okay to show what you loved. That was his true strength.

"Well… I guess… We'll have to visit them often." Mori said. He also knew that he couldn't stand being away from the gang for too long. It was in his heart and he loved all of them. Honey grinned.

"Yeah and that'll make Kyo-chan happy cause then lots of ladies will come visit the club to see us!" Honey said with a joyful tone. Takashi smiled as he knew he had relieved the worry is best friend felt about leaving the club.

They soon arrived at the ice cream stand, and as per usual girls were gawking at them. Mori let Honey down so he could look over the ice creams available. "Takashi, I want a triple layer chocolate, strawberry, and then more chocolate cone!" Honey said smiling through his words. Mori anticipated this. Mori nodded to the man who quickly stacked up 3 ball of cream on a waffle cone. "What'chu gonna have Takashi?" Honey asked at his best friend.

"Vanilla." Mori said to the man. The man handed Honey the very tall cone of ice cream which made Honey squeal with delight!

"Your little brother is so cute!" said a girl who looked to be in middle school. Honey grinned up. Takashi couldn't help but smile. The girl bent down and smiled to Honey. "What's your name little boy?" She asked. Honey giggled.

"My name is Mitsukuni!" Honey said playing along. "This here is Takashi!" he said pointing to Mori who was lightly smiling as he took his cone and paid the man.

"You too look very close. Was my guess right about you being brothers?" She asked Honey still speaking in a baby voice. Honey shook his head and she made a little bit of a surprised face. "Oh really?"

"Nope! This is my younger cousin." Honey said and the girl looked completely amazed. Takashi smiled and nodded.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl said and one could tell she was worried that she had offended them. She bowed a quick bow and sighed.

"Don't be." Takashi said. She looked up and Honey and the taller man were smiling. Honey was already back on Mori's shoulders. "It's fine. It was cute." Takashi continued on. The girl blushed from being called cute and bowed happily. "We need to get going. But I paid for an extra ice cream so get yourself one." Takashi smiled and turned to walk away. Honey looked back and waved to the girl who looked like her day had just been made.

"Takashi! That was so nice of you!" Honey said. Mori smiled and looked up to Mori. Honey licked his eyes cream, skillfully not getting any on Mori, but smothering himself in a pick and brown sticky mess. Takashi had only had a few licks as Honey had devoured his already.

"Mitsukuni? Do you want mine? I've had enough." Takashi asked. In truth he still wanted more but he could see Honey still had the need for sweets. Honey, greedily without thinking took the cone and devoured it. But it didn't bother the silent man. In fact it made him happy.

They walked into a small park. Mori took them to a vending machine on the corner. He quickly bought a bottle of water. "Mitsukuni. You've made a mess again." Mori said as Honey hopped off his top. Honey grinned and stood ready, knowing what to expect. Mori pulled out a napkin from his pocket and dabbed it with a little water from the bottle. He then wiped off the blonde haired boy's face like he was a dirty child. Here too, everyone looked at them like the were brothers and it made Honey happy.

When Takashi was finished wiping Honey's sweet, sticky little face he smiled. "Now rinse your mouth out with this so you can hold off the cavities until we get home." Mori spoke softly and handed Honey the bottle of water. Honey did as told and rinsed his mouth out. Grinning when he was finished they began to talk again. This time, Honey held Mori's hand like a little boy.

Soon they came upon another little shop. Honey squealed when he saw it was a fresh fruit shop and right there out in the open was a big basket of strawberries dripping with water. Honey skipped over to the shop owner. An older lady who seemed to have lived a long live full of love. Honey smiled at her.

"Hello ma'am did you grow these yourself!" Honey asked happily. The red plump strawberries were much bigger in person and Honey almost started to drool. The woman smiled kindly at Honey, probably assuming he was a child.

"Yes young man. I did." She said. Her voice was soft and gentle. Honey giggled and looked up to Mori. "Look Takashi! This lady grew these herself! Aren't they amazing!" Honey said to Mori as he bounced. Mori smiled and nodded.

"Do you want one?" Takashi asked. Honey went wide eyed with joy and nodded very fast. Takashi let out a laugh and walked up to the woman pulling out his wallet. "Your biggest and freshest strawberry please." He spoke in his quiet tone. The woman nodded.

"I have just the one!" The woman knelt down and brought up a bowl with a few perfect strawberries in it. They were bigger than all the rest and were shaped like hearts. The woman handed it to Honey who jumped in a circle hooraying at his fruit. Mori, with his soft endearing eyes looked at Mitsukuni. The woman motioned to him to come closer.

"Sir. I won't ask questions. But I know true love when I see it. Make sure you get a bit of that berry. It's gonna open his eyes to it. Cause… He feels to you too." She whispered in his ear with a warm hearted voice. Mori's face reddened.

"Thank you ma'am." Takashi said and opened the wallet in his hand. The woman stopped him from handing her money. He looked very confused but didn't continue. "Ma'am?"

"There is no price on love. Now hurry up and share it with him before he devours it…" The woman said and winked. Takashi bowed and took his side by the still excited Honey. Mori grinned down and Honey did the same up. The approached a bench.

Honey bit it and made a sound of satisfaction. "It's amazing! Perfect in everyway! It's kind of a shame to see it go!" Mitsukuni grinned as he licked his lips.

Mori looked at him and nodded. "Yes it is." He spoke, and he wasn't talking about Honey. Before Mitsukuni could take another bite Takashi said. "Wait, c-can I have a bite?" He asked. Honey smiled wildly and handed him the large strawberry. Mori thought to himself before biting into the berry. 'It's worth a shot.' and he took the red heart shaped fruit into his mouth. Honey was really right, though Takashi didn't really care for strawberries, this one was amazing. The flavor rushed into his mouth and his face lightened with joy. Honey's eyes widened and without thinking Honey threw his lips to Mori's -luckily not harming the berry in Takashi's hand- and as their lips met and people watched Mori decided he needed the taste of strawberries in his life.


End file.
